Parental Advisory
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Episode Tag Series (updated weekly). Starting with S3 Finale and continuing with S4. Short conversations between Snow and Charming about Emma and her relationship with a certain pirate. Now with Elsa, Killian, Emma and Regina in the mix. Captain Swan, Snowing, Captain Charming, Mama Snow, Daddy Charming,
1. Chapter 1: No Place Like Home

Sitting in the central booth at Granny's Diner with her newborn son cradled to her chest Snow White feels a deep sense of contentment. She smiles at Emma sitting across from her. For once her family is safe, happy and together. More well wishers approach and she stands to accept their congratulations on baby Neal. She doesn't notice when Emma walks out of the diner. Standing reminds her how tired she is and soon she is leaning into her husband and whispering

"Let's go home."

Charming turns to nod but something catches his eye and she turns to follow his gaze. She lets out a small gasp. Granny's large front window is framing Emma and Killian. Giving her parents a disturbingly clear view of a very intimate moment. Snow's eyes widen and her eyebrows arch into her hair. Charming's lips settle into a tight line and his brow furrows. Snow is worried about his reaction and in the interest of keeping the family peace she pulls him away from the scene. He follows after only a brief hesitation.

They walk out the side door and get into the truck and drive away in a tense silence. Snow finally breaks it.

"Well. That was…surprising."

Charming snorts.

"I mean. After Neverland I knew Hook had feelings for Emma. But I didn't think she liked him back."

"Exactly. I don't like it!"

Snow nods, sharing her husbands trepidation.

"I know. Hook isn't exactly true love material. I am sure it's just a fling. Emma once told me she preferred one night stands."

Charming looks at his wife in shock. "I did not need to know that about our DAUGHTER!"

"I am just trying to make you feel better about the situation."

Charming shakes his head "Well you are not helping! Besides it's not Emma I am worried about."

"Hook? You are worried about Hook?"

"Of course I am worried about Hook. The last thing that man needs is for Emma to kiss him and then push him away again."

"Wait. You want Emma to be with Hook? Why? He's a pirate!" Snow's forehead wrinkles in confusion.

Charming sighs

"I know you don't like Killian..."

"Oh it's Killian now?"

"...But he loves Emma."

Now Snow sighs. "I don't trust him. I don't know why you do."

There is a pause as Charming thinks about all the things he could point out to his wife. How Killian had returned to Neverland at great personal risk, how he had saved him from dream shade, how he had continually risked his life, fought with them against Zelena, but he knew Snow was aware of all of those things. He tries something different.

"I trust him because he is Prince Charles." Snow quirks an eyebrow but stays silent. "When Prince Charles and I were waiting for you outside the Queen's Castle we talked about true love. I was cynical; unsure if true love even existed. And Killian assured me that when I met the right person everything would change. He told me that he would go to the end of the world or time for Princess Leia-for Emma-and I believe him. He made me believe in true love. And that belief is what gave me the courage to run away from King George, even when there was no hope that you loved me."

Snow pauses and thinks of Prince Charles. She hadn't spent much time with him but Charming had always spoken highly of this actions during their adventure. She had always thought of Charles as heroic, brave, and romantic. These traits do not fit into her assessment of Hook. She has a hard time believing they are the same person.

As she thinks Charming parks the car in front of their apartment. He waits for her to speak.

"Okay so Hook loves Emma but that doesn't mean that Emma loves Hook. I mean clearly there is a physical attraction…" Snow trails off thinking again of the passionate kiss they had seen. "And she does seem to trust him. But I don't know if it's love."

"I don't know either. I don't even think Killian knows how Emma feels about him." Charming shakes his head and reaches for his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "I just want her to be as happy as we are."

"And you think Hook…Killian…can make her happy?"

"If she will let him. Yes. I think he will make her happy."

"If she will let him…" Snow murmurs as they climb out of the truck. As she unstraps baby Neal she finds herself thinking of her daughter, her beautiful, strong, emotionally damaged daughter. Snow knows just how tall and thick Emma's walls are and just how difficult it can be to scale them. Since the curse broke she has been continually banging her head against those walls. Suddenly Snow feels a kinship with Killian, realizing what a long and difficult climb he has to reach Emma's heart. She still isn't sure Hook is the right man for Emma but she feels a deep sympathy for the pirate.

She stops walking and turns to her husband "Oh. That poor man."

Charming laughs. "Now you see why I'm worried."

* * *

_**A/N: So this has been sitting in my head and on my desktop since the finale. Thought I should finally post it! Originally it was more of a Team Hook vs Team Neal conversation because honestly Snow has always seemed like a HUGE Neal fan. But this came out instead. Let me know if you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Tale of Two Sisters

The sound of pounding on the staircase sends Snow White running towards the door of the loft. She flings it open just as Charming arrives at the landing. She breaths a sigh of relief and they embrace.

"What happened?" she asks when their lips part.

She didn't get a good look at the newest disturbance in Storybrooke. The moment they heard Grumpy screaming about being under attack she had hurried Henry and baby Neal back to the loft and the safety of Regina's protection spell. Only sparing a moment to nod at her husband. She had looked back once to see him talking to Grumpy. They were halfway to the apartment when the ground had begun to shake and screams of the townspeople were heard in the distance. Snow hated not being part of the action but her first responsibility was to protect her son and grandson.

Before Charming can speak Henry appears in the doorway.

"Is everyone okay?"

Charming nods. "Everyone is fine. It was a snow monster. We followed it into the woods and Regina incinerated it."

"Who made it?" Charming turns at his wife's question.

"We don't know. But we are working on it."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Snow demands and Charming obliges. Going over all the events since they parted. Henry's face falls when Charming recounts how Regina left.

"Hey." Snow walks over and places her arm around him. "She destroyed the monster. She is being a hero."

"Ya." Henry sighs "You're right. I am going to try and call her."

"Good idea."

Henry turns and walks up the stairs to retrieve his phone.

They watch him leave and then move into the kitchen to continue their conversation.

"Now tell me, truthfully, are we in danger?"

Charming shakes his head. "I don't think so. Emma and Killian believed that the monster was only there to defend something. It didn't attack unless someone attacked it first."

"Hmm…" there is a pause as the two take stock of the situation.

Charming breaks into a grin and shakes his head. "You should have seen Emma. When Killian and I encouraged her to use her magic, she barely hesitated. She is amazing." Snow shares his proud smile for their extraordinary daughter.

"She gets that from me! Speaking of… Where is Emma?"

"I left her in the woods with Killian."

"Oh"

Charming raises his eyebrows at the tone in her voice but waits for her to continue.

"I brought Hook up to Emma just before the ice monster. I wanted to see how she felt."

"And?"

"And she seemed confused. She said she wasn't sure what exactly was going on with Hook."

"And what did you say?"

"Me? Nothing!" Charming looks skeptical "Hook showed up! He asked if she was avoiding him. And Emma asked me to give her a minute. "

"That's it?"

"Yes! Well…"

"Snow?"

"Well. She said she was confused but she was smiling an awful lot."

Charming's smile turns triumphant. Snow rolls her eyes. "I am not saying that I think she likes him!"

Charming holds up his hands in mock surrender "I am not saying that either. But they do make a good team."

"Who makes a good team?" They both look up to see Henry coming down the stairs. The couple shares a look of surprise, both wondering just how much of the conversation their grandson heard.

"Uh.."

Henry's gaze bounces between them expectantly. It's Snow that, predictably, caves.

"Your mother and Hoo-Killian."

Henry nods, no surprise or anger coloring his face. "Ya they are pretty great together."

Charming chuckles while Snow's mouth hangs slightly open.

"You know?"

Henry rolls his eyes at Snow, a perfect imitation of his mother. "Of course. I'm 12, I'm not blind. Plus it's all in the book" He snags an orange and leans against the counter next to Charming.

"And…uh…what do you think about your Mom dating him?" Snow tries and fails to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Henry shakes his head. "Poor guy."

Charming bursts into laughter and even Snow smiles. Mentally she makes a note to find and read that book tonight.

**A/N: After that scene with Snow and Emma this was begging to be written. This might turn in to some kind of series so if you are enjoying it I suggest you follow! As always I love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3: White Out

Charming sits in bed his eyes roaming over the figures of his wife and baby. Both are fast asleep, worn out by a day of disaster. He smiles at the memory of Snow recounting how she got the power back on. Her raised voice, her hand gestures, her proud smile when she explained her epiphany. He is so proud of her. His hand reaches out to stroke her cheek and she smiles in her sleep. David is exhausted but his system is still too full of adrenaline and sleep won't come. Instead his mind wanders over the days events and the memories that were stirred by the arrival of Elsa.

He thinks of his tough, brave, daughter and tries not to dwell on how cold she was when they pulled her out. He does dwell on the way she called him "Dad", not David but Dad. It feels like a precious gift, a turning point, for her to use the title almost casually.

Snow stirs and he looks down into her sleepy eyes.

"Hey."

Charming smiles and plants a kiss on her forehead before responding "Hey yourself."

Snow snuggles into his side and he is reminded of Emma doing the same thing to Killian. A sigh escapes his lungs. Even half-asleep Snow notices.

"What's a matter?"

He shakes his head. "Oh It's just Emma and Killian."

"Are you still worried about him? Because it sure looks like Emma is no longer confused."

Charming grins, knowing exactly what his wife means. From the moment Emma emerged from the ice she had clung to Killian. Once in the apartment their clasped hands and cuddling did not go unnoticed. When Snow and Charming went to bed, after settling Elsa in Emma's bed, they were still wrapped around each other. Killian in the chair Charming had given him, Emma practically in Kilian's lap.

"No. It's not that. I think Emma's wall is finally melting."

Snow groans. "You do know that just because you are a father it doesn't mean you have to make corny dad jokes."

Charming chuckles and runs his hand through her hair. There is silence and after a few moments he thinks she has drifted back to sleep. But then she speaks.

"So what is bothering you?"

"This place. It's too small for all of us." Snow sits up and pulls away from his arms, her expression frustrated.

"You want to move? I can't move with a newborn AND being Mayor I…" Snows voice starts to rise.

"No! I wouldn't expect you to move." Charming rushes to clarify. Snow's face relaxes and Charming pulls her back into his arms. "What I mean is that I think it's time Emma and Henry get their own place."

"Oh." Snow takes a few seconds to process the idea.

In the silence a giggle echoes from the front room before being abruptly stifled; a low chuckle follows.

Charming clenches his jaw. "See. I don't want to hear that."

"But you like Killian." Snow reminds him.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I want a front row seat to him courting my daughter."

Snow rolls her eyes. "You are so old fashioned sometimes."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Who else said it?"

"Killian." Snow raises her eyebrow, silently asking Charming to explain. He sighs. "I may have asked him what his intentions were towards my daughter."

Snow slaps him playfully. "You didn't!"

"What! I wanted him to know that we knew what was going on."

"And you thought that would be the best way?"

"I…I didn't really think it through. It just kind of came out."

"Uh-huh. And what did Hook say?"

"He said Emma wasn't a conquest and that whatever happened between them was her choice."

A smile grows on Snow's face at her husbands words. "I think I like him better now."

A louder giggle and chuckle sound from the other room.

"What are they doing?" Charming asks in exasperation.

"I don't think you want to know." Snow replies.

Unbidden the image of Killian and Emma kissing in front of Granny's springs to his mind.

Snow sits up and swings her legs off the bed. "I'll go look. Don't want you to be traumatized."

Charming gives her a thankful smile and watches as she pads across the room and sticks her head out the door. She pulls it back in quickly and shoots him a mischievous grin. She slides back into bed and gives him a kiss on a the cheek.

"Calm down. They are only watching Netflix."

Charming lets out a sigh of relief and Snow laughs.

"I still think they need their own place." he says and determines to bring it up with Emma.

**Author's Note: This kind of had to be written after that episode! I am thinking of making this a series one for each episode this season. So follow if you are interested (but I make no promises). **

**Though not mandatory, reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4: Rocky Road

It's late when Charming finally arrives home. He had volunteered to do the paperwork so Emma leave. He shuffles off his shoes and quietly weaves his way in the dark. He opens the bedroom door and is surprised to find Snow's bedside light on. Baby Neal is asleep in her arms but she is wide awake. She looks up at him and a weak smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. Charming's brow furrows in consternation.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." Snow turns her attention back to their baby.

He crosses the room and places a kiss on the top of her head. Then turns and starts to get ready for bed.

"Did Emma fill you in?" he asks as he pulls off his socks.

"Yes. She told me everything." Snow sighs "I am not looking forward to sharing the story with the town."

Charming runs a hand through his hair. "On the bright side Emma didn't have any problem taking her out."

"Hmmm." Snow nods. Charming finishes changing and returns to the bed.

"Here, let me take him."

"No." Snow pulls away "I'm fine."

"Snow, you're exhausted! He's asleep, you can put him down."

"David. He is my baby. If I want to hold him I am going to hold him." Charming's face crumples in confusion at his wives tone.

"Okay." He crawls into bed beside her, not wanting to push. The silence stretches between them and Charming fills it with worried thoughts. He knows Snow is strong but the extra stress of being Mayor has him concerned. It also hasn't escaped his notice that she rarely let Baby Neal out of her sight or arms. But tonight something was different.

"Dr. Hopper talked to me today." Her words broke into his thoughts. He turns and sits up in bed, giving her his full attention. "He told me that it's healthy not to be joined at the hip. He said the baby would be fine if I let him go." Snow turns to her husband with raised eyebrows. "Can you believe the nerve of him."

When Charming doesn't respond she continues. "What does a former cricket know about motherhood? I don't want to miss a minute of my baby growing up there is nothing wrong with that."

Charming places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her into him. His hand cradles the back of her head and he takes a deep breath before speaking. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a part of Neal's life. But that's not what this is about Snow. You are afraid." Snow pulls back to look him in the eye but he doesn't let her speak. "I know you are because I'm afraid too. We missed out on Emma's life and you held Neal for two seconds before Zelena ripped him away. Now there is this ice woman on the loose. And it seems no matter what we do there is danger. But we have defeated everything that has been thrown at us and we will defeat her. She won't hurt you, or Neal, or Emma." Snow's eyes fill with tears and he reaches up to brush them away. "We can't let the fear rule our lives. That's not living." Charming has more to say but Snow stops him by placing a tender kiss on his mouth. He returns her gentle pressure and after a moment she pulls away.

"I love you." she whispers. No matter how many times he hears her say it he still feels a jump in his heart at the words.

"I love you." And he kisses her again, trying to convey the depth of his emotions.

After a moment Snow pulls away and pushes Neal into his arms. With a smile Charming takes their son, walks over to his bassinet, and lays him down. He stares at him for a moment, awestruck at the tiny life they created. He smooths the soft baby fine hair and then turns back and gets into bed. Snow snuggles into his arms and they settle into slow and even breaths.

"Oh. Emma's going to ask Killian out on a date."

Charming starts at the news, his head turns towards Snow. "What? She was yelling at him not seven hours ago. She was livid."

"I know. She told me all about it. But about three hours ago they made up."

Charming lets out a sigh. "I can't keep up."

Snow giggles. "Emma said I can help her get ready. I have the perfect dress in mind."

Charming groans. "I think the less I hear about this the better."

"Fine. But you will be here when he picks her up."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss my chance to give them a curfew."

"Our baby is all grown up." Charming hears the aching sadness in Snow's voice and pulls her tighter. He lets her tears soak his shirt. He can't do anything to take the pain away and he doesn't even try. He just holds her, letting his own tears flow, until they both fall asleep.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the angst but I just have a lot of feelings about poor Snow. Thanks for the follows and favorites! Keeps me pumped up! (Which I really needed this week!) **_


	5. Chapter 5: The Apprentice

In the hour since Emma had left on her date the loft had descended into silence. The only sound the rustling of pages and occasional sighs as Snow, Charming, and Elsa poured over the green census ledgers. Elsa closed her book quietly and let out a sigh. There was no mention of Anna in the "A" section and Elsa tried not to let that absence eat at her. She glanced around and noticed Emma's face smiling up from a piece of shiny paper.

"It turned into a portrait!" she exclaimed as she connected the paper with black "camera" contraption from earlier in the evening.

Snow White looked up from her book with a smile. "Oh yes. It's called a photograph. I just point the camera and it captures the image on to the film. It just takes time for the picture to develop."

"Strange magic." Elsa shook her head with wonder.

"This land is full of strange magic." Charming chimed in, seeming glad for an excuse to take a break.

"Although none as strange as a man suddenly getting a new hand." Elsa had been thinking of that wonder and how everyone in the room had just taken it in stride. She was learning that magic in MistHaven and Storybrooke was accepted and almost celebrated. It was a strange but welcome change from her own kingdom.

"Well technically it isn't a new hand. It is actually his old hand." Snow paused for a moment thinking and then shook her head. "But yes Mr. Gold has powerful magic."

"It is strange because I thought Killian and Mr. Gold did not like each other." Elsa thought of the interaction she had witnessed between the men. Their strident tones and mocking words.

"Well that's the understatement of the year." Elsa looked at Charming in surprise.

"David!"

"Sorry Elsa. It's just those two have history."

"History?" Elsa found herself wondering what lay at the root of their animosity.

"It's a long story." Snow cut in before her husband could continue. "The important thing is that it's history. They have put it all behind them."

"I don't know Snow there is a lot of hate there."

"Well there was a lot of hate with me and Regina."

"The woman who helped Marian?" Elsa was struggling to keep so many new people straight.

"Yes. She is my step-mother."

"She was the Evil Queen." Charming's tone spoke volumes. Whatever the story Elsa was sure he wasn't completely reconciled.

"Evil Queen?"

"Long story. The point is that despite our history. We are getting along now." Snow seemed to be growing a little frustrated with her husband.

"It's not the same Snow. Rumplestilskin just doesn't do things out of the goodness of his heart. "

"Rumplestilskin is Mr. Gold?" Learning everyone's names was made harder by the fact that everyone seemed to have two.

"Yes. They are the same person." Snow replied with an encouraging smile before rounding on her husband. "You forget he cured your dream shade poisoning and didn't ask for a price."

"Only because of Neal." Charming lifted a finger for emphasis.

"Your son."

"No. Henry's father. Long story." Elsa shook her head in confusion at Charming's answer. She wondered why there were two Neal's but the conversation continued too quickly for her to ask.

"So maybe Belle asked him to help Killian." Snow's voice rose and she waved her hands.

"Please." Charming rolled his eyes. "Belle doesn't like the pirate anymore than her husband. Mark my words Gold didn't just volunteer to return his hand. Killian must have made a deal."

"Well whatever deal Killian made is his business. Personally, I think it's sweet he went to so much trouble for Emma." Despite the hard edge to her voice a soft smile tugged at Snow's mouth. Elsa could see pure love for her daughter shinning in her eyes.

"What trouble? _She_ asked _him_ out." Charming crossed his arms, seemingly determined not to agree with his wife on this.

"Yes but he insisted on planning the date. Plus new clothes, the rose, the hand." Snow ticked of each thing on her fingers.

"He looked shorter. Did he seem shorter to you?" Charming turned to Elsa his eyebrows raised, a smile pulling at his own mouth.

"Uh…" Elsa wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"David is just teasing."

"No I am serious. Maybe he had to give away some of his height to get his hand back."

"Charming!" Snow backhanded his shoulder.

"Ow!"

It was Elsa's turn to smile. They were a couple so clearly in love, even when they argued.

"Is it wrong for me to wonder what the pirate traded for the hand?"

"Honestly. " Snow gave a little huff. "You know sometimes Gold's price isn't that big of deal. Remember when all he wanted was our hair?"

"Your hair?"

"Long story. It was for a true love potion." Snow explained.

"Well I doubt he wanted Killian's hair." Charming interjected.

Snow rolled her eyes. "I didn't say he wanted Killian's hair. It's not like he needs another true love potion."

"Wait. You think Killian is Emma's true love?" Charming's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hair, his eyes wide with surprise.

"No…I… well… I don't know." Snow seemed both surprised and thoughtful. They lapsed into silence.

Elsa remained quiet. Contemplating the question for herself. When she had first met Killian, Emma had been wrapped in his arms. His desperate concern for her evident in his every action. Elsa had thought them a couple, only to discover later that their relationship was more nebulous. Something Emma referred to as "complicated". Elsa didn't blame Emma for guarding her heart it was an impulse she understood all too well. Yet her time with the pirate had endeared him to her. She thought him brave, intelligent, funny, and clearly in love with Emma.

"They fight." Snow broke the silence.

"We fight."

They both nodded

"I don't pretend to know all of the story. Or really any of your stories" Elsa pipped up quietly. "But does it matter if they are true love? I mean they clearly care for each other and they light up in the other's presence. Isn't that enough?"

Charming and Snow looked at each other. Elsa could tell there was some kind of silent conversation being conducted. Then, as if on cue, they both smiled.

"Thank you Elsa. You are very wise." Charming gave her a grin before turning back to the book in front of him. "Now back to work."

Snow reached out and grabbed her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know this whole thing has been so difficult and confusing. You are handling it all so well." Elsa smiled and wordlessly they both turned back to their books.

It was quiet for a few moments before Snow spoke.

"You know Elsa you should read the storybook. It's like a history of the Enchanted Forest. It would help you get to know people and maybe there is a mention of Anna in there." Elsa nodded, intrigued by the idea of a book that could tell some of the "long stories" they had mentioned.

"Charming. Remind me to ask Henry where his storybook is. I can't find it anywhere."

"Have you tried wishing for it really hard? Maybe it will appear in your closet again." Charming looked up with a mischievous grin.

"Closet?" Elsa asked.

Snow sighed. "It's a long…"

"Story." Elsa supplied with a grin.

When she went to bed they wished her goodnight with a smile. As she drifted off to sleep she could hear them talking in low voices as they waited for Emma to return. Elsa felt a stab in her heart and she wondered if her own parent's had talked about her with the same loving concern. If they had sat up late at night discussing her magic or Anna's loneliness. She knew that for Emma finding and learning to love her parents was another "long story" but at least it had a happy ending. Elsa hoped her own story would end the same way.

**Author Note: Hope you didn't mind me adding Elsa into the mix. It changed the style a bit but I liked how it turned out. Let me know your thoughts and I'll see you next week! **


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Glass

The municipal building seemed relatively quiet compared to the last time Killian walked the bright, white, halls. Then the townspeople were gathered in small groups, discussing Marian's sudden collapse. Now only a few people passed by and without Emma at his side, none of them seemed inclined to acknowledge his existence. Killian turned the corner and entered the Mayor's office with a quick rap on the doorframe. He pulled up short when he realized Snow White was with someone. Snow glanced up at his knock and a brief, tight, smile crossed her face.

"Hook! Just a moment." she turned back to the elderly gentleman that Killian recognized as a semi-regular at Granny's. "I'll talk with Em-the Sheriff. I am sure there will be no issue getting your vending license updated. I think a ballon stand would be a lovely addition to Storybrooke."

"Thanks. Snow…er…Madam Mayor." the short man beamed but continued to twist his hat in his hand as he bowed and began to walk out. Killian stepped aside to allow him room to pass.

"It's my pleasure Carl. Say 'hi' to Ellie for me." The man cast her a last smile and nodded before walking out. Snow watched him leave with a soft grin on her face. Then she shook her head and turned to Killian.

"Well what can I help you with?" she asked expectantly. Killian cleared his throat.

"Uh. Emma said you had some records to aid in the search."

A flash of understanding crossed her face. "Oh yes. Yes of course. They are…" She turned in a circle her head bouncing around. "Over here." she walked to the long conference table and gestured to a box. "I just threw everything into this box." She moved to lift it but Killian was quick to step in.

"Allow me milady." He crossed to her in a few steps and lifted the box into his hand and hook.

"Oh. Thank you." Her forehead crinkled and her smile reminded Killian forcefully of her daughter. "I'm not sure any of it will be helpful."

"Well Emma is determined to find something." Killian spoke with fondness and couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

"That's my daughter." Snow shook her head affectionately. They stood in silence. Killian feeling the awkwardness settle around them. He shifted the box and wondered if he should leave. Snow seemed oblivious to his discomfort, her eyes narrowed in some silent internal conversation. He rarely interacted with Emma's mother and never felt quite sure of himself in her presence. From the beginning she had seemed immune to his charms, a singular occurrence for Killian, and he had long ago stopped peppering her with smiles, winks and innuendos. Without his standbys to fallback on he was unsure how to proceed. He shifted his feet.

"Henry said you were going sailing." her voice shattered the silence.

"Aye. It seems the lad enjoyed our last excursion." Killian wasn't able to express the warm glow that had overcome him when Henry had asked to go sailing again.

"Yes. He is quite excited. But, just between you and me, I think he wants the chance to give you the talk." Snow shot him a knowing look which disconcerted Killian because he didn't know what she meant.

"The talk?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"You know the 'don't hurt my Mom' talk." Snow's eyes danced in merriment but Killian couldn't bring himself to feel relaxed. She walked back to her desk and Killian followed.

"Ah yes. Well the lad has every right to be protective." Killian felt his ear itching and he wished he wasn't holding the box so he could scratch at it.

"He does." Snow nodded in agreement, the merriment falling from her face in a flash. The speed that her moods changed was disconcerting. He felt she wanted to say more. David had already expressed his trepidation at his relationship with Emma. Killian was sure that her mother had similar misgivings.

"Are you uh…do you wish to give me the same warning?" Killian ducked his head and waited for the lecture. But Snow's response was almost immediate.

"Actually no."

"Really?" Killian looked up in shock.

"You sound surprised?" The Princess's delicate eyebrows arched over her wide eyes.

"I. Well" Killian took a deep breath and placed the box on the desk. His hand shot up to itch his ear. . "I am a bit baffled. I was under the impression that you harbored less than warm feelings towards me." He attempted a smile.

There was a pause as Snow contemplated him. "I won't lie. When we saw you two kissing in front of Granny's. I was worried."

Killian felt heat creep up his neck. He wasn't aware that Emma's parents had witnessed that particular event. Snow ignored his embarrassment and continued. "There is no denying that we got off to a rocky start. I mean what with you working with Cora and the nasty business with Rumplestilskin and Belle. Plus your constant flirting and innuendos. I mean Captain Hook was the last person in the world I wanted dating my daughter."

Killian raised his hand, embarrassment and shame flooding through him. He couldn't deny her words. They echoed the voice in his own head and the voice of the crocodile. He was a violent, selfish, pirate.

"I get the picture your majesty." Killian affected a smile but he could tell by the look of pity on Snow's face that she saw right through him.

"No. Sorry. I am saying it all wrong. What I am trying to tell you is that while I wouldn't let Captain Hook date my daughter I have no problem with Killian Jones." she smiled at him with reassurance but Killian didn't feel reassured. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"I am Captain Hook." He raised his left hand for emphasis.

"No. You really aren't. "

Killian shook his head on the verge of arguing but Snow White cut him off.

"Have you ever read the storybook?"

"What?" Killian was baffled at the turn in conversation.

"Henry's storybook. Have you read it?"

"Uh. No."

Snow nodded and sat down at her desk. She pulled open a drawer and drew out the oversized book. With a concentrated look she flipped through the pages. Muttering a soft "ah-hah", she turned the book towards Killian. He looked down. He was surprised to find a portrait of himself and Emma at the ball in the Enchanted Forest. Emma had mentioned that she was in the book but Killian hadn't realized that he was also there, right beside her. He took a moment to admire her smile and to dwell on the bright, happy, memory of their first dance.

"There is a story to go along with that picture." Snow broke into his thoughts. "I found this passage particularly interesting." Snow pulled the book back towards her and after a moment began to read aloud. "When Killian Jones saw his True Love being treated so callously by Captain Hook he felt a towering rage. For he knew that the fearful pirate Captain was a man consumed by revenge with no room in his heart for the love Emma Swan deserved. Killian Jones delivered a crushing blow; knocking the Captain out cold. Proving that while Captain Hook wore the face of Killian Jones; the two men were as different as night and day."

Snow paused and looked at Killian. He had no ready response. He felt exposed by the words she had read. His very heart laid out in a few lines. How had the book known how he had felt that night in the cabin? Who could possibly have understood him so completely?

"There is more but I think you get the idea."

"Who wrote that bloody book?" His voice came out angrier than he intended.

Snow only shook her head. "We don't know. I only know that the stories it tells are true. What's more it seems to see into the heart of the people in the stories."

Killian nods slowly. It had not escaped his notice that the book called Emma his True Love. He was sure it hadn't escaped Snow's notice either.

"I am still a pirate."

"And in many ways I am still a bandit. My past changed me but it doesn't define me. The book never once calls you Captain Hook because you aren't that pirate anymore. The man I met in the Enchanted Forest is not the man before me now." the sincerity in her voice caused Killian to look up. His eyes locking with hers. He was surprised to notice that they were green, like her daughters but somehow deeper and warmer in shade. He barely knew Snow White but in that moment he understood why a whole kingdom was willing to rise up against the Evil Queen and fight for her. She believed in people and she helped others believe in themselves. It was a quality shared by Emma and Henry, this ability to make people strive to be better. And Killian wanted to be better, wanted to put his past aside. For the first time since he entered his wretched deal with the Crocodile he felt that he could.

The moment was broken by the soft cry of the little prince. Snow rushed over to him and Killian decided it was time to take his leave.

"Thank you your majesty." He said as he turned to leave. He was almost gone before a thought occurred to him. He turned back. "Uh. Who else has read that story?"

A sly smile crossed the Mayor's face. "Emma hasn't read it. But I have and Henry of course. Maybe Regina. Elsa will probably read it after I give her the book tonight." Killian groaned in response. He hated the idea of so many being able to read his deepest emotions. He wondered briefly if he could steal the book, or at least the pages of his story.

"Oh and Killian. On the off chance that you do hurt my daughter, I will put an arrow through your eye." Snow kept her voice sweet but Killian knew she was deadly serious. Killian couldn't help the grin that flashed across his face. He executed a slight bow.

"I would despair if you didn't."

**Author Notes: Right I know you come here for Snowing fluff but this scene just came out. The episode already had a lot of Snowing and we NEVER see Killian and Snow interact so it still kind of fits the series. Did you notice the "Up" reference? I snuck that in there because there is an elderly couple that are extras that look just like Ellie and Carl. Usually they are in Granny's but I have seen them in the background on the street. Let me know if this worked for you or if you would rather I stick to adorable Snowing fluff! **


	7. Chapter 7: Family Business

"Snow." Charming called as he entered the Sheriff's station. His search with Leroy hadn't turned up any new leads on the Snow Queen. But Emma had called saying they had found something in the ice cream truck. Charming had arrived to relay the information to Snow and relieve her from her position monitoring the phones. He turned the corner and spotted his wife sitting at the nearest desk, a large cardboard box open in front of her. Her arms wrapped tightly around a fluffy white blanket. Her eyes stared vacantly ahead not acknowledging his presence.

"Snow." She started at her name and turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I. " Her eyes glanced down at the box. "I just wanted to watch more of the video. I wanted to see more of Emma as girl." Charming glanced to the television but the screen was dark. He looked back at his wife. She shrugged. "I didn't get that far. I saw Emma put it in this box and…" Snow lifted up the blanket and only then did Charming notice the purple ribbon and glimpsed a hint of a large purple E.

"Is that?" His eyes grew wide and he stepped forward sinking to his knees. He placed a reverent hand on the soft blanket. His mind jumped back to the last time he touched it. The pain in his shoulder, the desperation in his heart, the helpless way she squirmed as he placed her in the wardrobe. His own words echoed in his head _"find us"_. He blinked away tears, pushed back the memory and tried to focus on his wife.

"I saw it once before, when we were still cursed. It's funny but I think, even then, I knew it was special."

"I can't believe it." Charming shook his head his hand continuing to stroke the blanket as he wondered how Emma had managed to hold on to it for all these years.

"There is more." Snow tilted her head towards the box. "The whole box is full of stuff. It must be from her childhood."

"You haven't looked at it?" he furrowed his brow. Snow had been alone in the station for hours. Plenty of time to satisfy her curiosity.

"No." She gave her head a quick shake. "It feels. It feels wrong somehow. She keeps this box here at the station. She doesn't want us to see it." Snow locks eyes with him and he knows the pain beating in her heart. Knows it because he feels the same. The guilt of not being there for Emma, of not protecting her from a cruel world. He gathers Snow in his arms crushing the blanket between them. He strokes the back of her head.

"We weren't a part of her childhood." Snow whispers into his neck and he sighs.

"Snow. You know she loves you. You know she understands now." he murmurs as his hands rub up and down her back.

"That doesn't change anything. It doesn't take the pain away. It doesn't help me to know my own child." Charming opens his mouth to respond but Emma's clear voice interrupts him.

"Mom! Dad! We brought lunch!"

Snow pulled away and Charming swiveled just in time to see Emma and Hook walk through the door. Emma was grasping plastic bags from Granny, Hook trailed her with a box clutched to his chest. She stopped when she caught the looks on her parent's faces.

"What's going on here?" her eyes betrayed her concern even though her voice sounded suspicious.

"Nothing. Just." Snow hastily put down the blanket and wiped at her eyes. A weak smile forcing it's way on her face. " Ignore me. Hormones. I don't sleep enough." She waved her arms as if that would distract everyone from her emotional state.

"Okay." Emma dropped the bags down on the desk; she didn't sound convinced. She turned towards Hook. He had placed the box on a nearby table and was fishing inside of it. He looked up at Emma's approach. They didn't speak but Charming felt they were communicating. Hook gave her an encouraging smile and thrust a large file folder into her hands.

"I believe I left something in your vessel Swan. I will be right back." He turned without waiting for a response and disappeared. There was silence. Charming and Snow exchanged a glance, wondering if they should speak. Emma walked closer and laid a hand on the box. She sighed.

"So. Did you go through it?"

"No!" they responded in unison.

"I wanted to. But I…I " Snow trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"We respect your privacy Emma." Charming jumped in.

"Thank you." The sincerity in Emma's voice made Charming's heart ache. Snow was right, Emma didn't want to share this part of herself with them. He found himself squeezing his wive's hand.

"I'm not good at this stuff. " Emma's eyes jumped between her parents and Charming could see the tears threatening to spill over. "I am trying."

"Sweetheart it's okay! You don't have to share if you don't' want to." Snow rushed to reassure her.

"No! I want to! I do. It's just, the Snow Queen."

"What did you find in the truck?" Charming attempted to change the subject.

"This." Emma waved the folder Hook had thrust into her hand. "It's a folder, about me. With my essays, and art work, and newspaper clippings and…." Emma trailed off and the pain seemed to vanish from her eyes. A small smirk played at her lips and she muttered "Pirate." Before looking back at her parents. " It's stuff from my childhood. Do you want to look at it? I mean to look for clues of course."

Charming doesn't have to look at Snow to know that they have identical smiles. Perhaps Emma wasn't ready to share the personal and painful stories that lived in that box but she could share this collection; this piece of her childhood.

"Oh of course. For clues." Snow nodded and with eager hands reached for the folder. She placed it on the desk and Charming leaned forward as she opened it.

On the top was a painting of a sunrise on the ocean. It was clearly the work of a child but to him it was a masterpiece.

"I didn't know you liked art." Snow breathed and looked up at her daughter. Emma shrugged.

"It seems you have always had a strange obsession with the sea." Charming quipped.

Then, as if on cue, Killian walked into the room. Snow and Emma began laughing. Catching Killian's confused face, Charming joined in. It felt good to laugh together, as a family.

**Authors Notes: I feel like I have to apologize for this one because it's late and I didn't really beta it because NaNoWriMo has been eating up all my writing time! Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and you still enjoyed it! Thanks guys for the follows, favs and reviews. I know I definitely wouldn't have written this scene without them! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Snow Queen

Killian climbs into David's truck pulling the door closed with such force that the small cabin rocks slightly. David looks at him from the corner of his eye but says nothing. He understands the pirate's frustration. He replays the shattered look on his daughters face as she ran for her car. He needs to find her, to make her feel safe again. David throws the car into gear and pulls away from the Sheriff's Station.

"She's not going to be by the water mate." Killian speaks in short, clipped tones.

"She is always by water when she thinks."

"And don't you think she knows that's where we will look?" David glances at Killian and catches the flash of his eyes and the raising of his eyebrow.

"Where do you suggest then?" David doesn't try to disguise his frustration.

"I don't bloody well know!" Killian's voice bounces around the small cabin and David feels his own temper begin to rise.

"Calm down! Don't take your anger out on me." David turns towards the docks, ignoring Killian's earlier dismissal of the location.

Killian almost yells back"You're the one I am angry at!"

"ME!?" David feels his eyebrows trying to shoot off his head.

"Aye. You had to go and get yourself hurt."

"Listen mate." David grinds out the word with venom. "I only got hurt because I was trying to Save you!" He slams his foot on the break screeching to a stop at the intersection. Their bodies sway forward and back quickly.

"Well I didn't bloody well ask to be saved! You damn hero types always trying to be noble. Always holding everyone up to impossible standards." David shoots him a glare before hitting the accelerator.

"Now just hold on a minute."

Killian cuts him off. "No Dave I don't think I will. Emma is out there, alone, because of you. Because of Snow. Because you can't just accept her for who she is!"

"What? We accept Emma! "

"No." Killian shakes his head violently. "I was in Neverland, remember. I saw the look on your face when she was learning magic. I have heard you bicker and argue about villains and strategies. You want her to be like you. Well she isn't."

"Let me guess she is like you?" Sarcasm drips from his voice as he swings the car into a parking space. Killian doesn't respond immediately and David turns to face him. Killian meets his gaze his eyes flashing with a deep sadness.

"We understand each other."

The fight unexpectedly drains from David, leaving only his anxiety for Emma.

"Look, Killian." David runs a hand through his hair "I know you two have a connection. But she is our daughter and we love her. No matter what. "

"Well then show her! Don't yell at her when she makes one mistake." The bitterness in Killian's voice is palpable and David knows what he is referring too.

"You are talking about what Snow did?"

Killian gives a curt nod. David sighs, his mind replaying the brief scene. The panic in Snow's voice when she yelled his name. The concern, the fear in her eyes. The way she turned and scolded Emma and then immediately tried to apologize. He remembered the look of betrayal on Emma's face and he let a sigh escape.

"She didn't mean it. It's just, Snow is under a lot of pressure." David struggles to find the words to explain the change in his wife. "With being Mayor and baby Neal and the Snow Queen. It's a lot. And she worries more now than she used to. She just overreacted. And she knows it was wrong. She feels horrible."

"That's no excuse."

"I didn't say it was. I am only trying to help you understand." David grips the steering wheel his knuckles turning white.

"That's fair." Killian nods and then scratches behind his ear. He looks at David and nods again, having come to some decision. "Now let me try to help you understand. Emma has spent her life feeling abandoned. Living with people who pushed her away at the slightest provocation. She spent her life waiting for people to reject her. Until she realized it was just easier to reject them first. That's why she runs. Never staying in one place long enough to call it home. Long enough to get attached, to give people the chance to push her away. She loves you but she can't pretend that a lifetime of rejection never happened. Even though she has her family now, at her heart she will always be an orphan, a lost girl." Killian's eyes had fixed on the ocean while he spoke and stay fixed when he finishes.

David doesn't reply. Sometimes he forgets the pain and scars Emma keeps hidden, forgets what lies underneath her happy, strong exterior. David suspects the Killian never forgets and for that he is grateful. David knows Killian is right. Knows that Emma must feel rejected and lost. He clenches his jaw, determination taking hold. He can't change what happened today but he can make sure Emma never has reason to doubt his love for her. He twists the key in the ignition and the engine roars to life.

"Your right. She won't be by the water." David pulls out of the lot and they drive in silence. After a moment he speaks.

"Thank you."

Killian nods and adds "And thank you mate."

"For what?"

"For pushing me out of the way."

A small smirk temporarily appears on David's face as he replies. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Emma."

Killian manages to smile back, briefly. Then the moment is gone and they are both once again focused on finding the woman they both love.

...

...

...

...

**Author's Note: Right. First off thanks so much for the follows, favs, and reviews. I am trying to do NaNoWriMo (write a 50,000 word novel in a month) and making time to write these is a lot easier when I know there are such lovely people reading! **

**So I guess some of you expected a David and Snow conversation about Emma and I was tempted to write it. But this came out instead. Let me know your thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9: Smash the Mirror

Emma sits at the counter in her parent's apartment, staring at her wrist. It is disconcerting to feel the magic she had just claimed seeping out of her; being pulled into the innocent looking yellow ribbon around her wrist. Emma wants to figure out what is going on but she is exhausted. Her mother had driven her and Elsa home in the bug while the boys walked back to the truck. Emma had wanted another chance to talk with Killian, tease him for missing her firework show, ask him his thoughts on the mysterious ribbon, ask him why he seemed a little distant. But Snow was in full mothering mode and Emma had decided to just let her take control. She would just have to talk to him later.

Snow places a steaming mug in front of her with a smile. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Snow rolls her eyes. "What happened in the house? How did you get control of your magic?"

Emma takes a sip of her hot chocolate as she tries to compose her thoughts. "Oh. Well. I was about to use the spell that Gold cooked up. But Elsa came in and told me not to do it. I didn't think she could help me. I didn't think anyone could help me."

Snow reaches out and squeezes Emma's hand. Emma meets her eyes and gives her a smile before continuing. "And I was right. Nobody could help me. It was all about me. I had to accept my magic, stop fighting it. And…well…I had to accept myself. Love myself." Emma rolls her eyes. "Ugh. It sounds so cheesy!"

Snow shakes her head. "No. It doesn't! It makes sense."

"Really?" Emma casts a skeptical look.

"Sure. I mean magic is tricky, based on emotion. Of course love would be the key."

Emma sighs. "I keep forgetting that you grew up with all this magic stuff."

"Just cause I grew up with magic doesn't mean I understand it all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. For instance, I thought that you had gotten control of your magic using True Love's kiss."

Emma almost chokes on her cocoa and Snow grins at her.

"What?"

"Well when I saw Killian, I just assumed…"

"Hold up! You think Killian is….I mean…that's ridiculous."

"Is it?" The coy look on her mother's face makes Emma feel defensive.

"Yes. I mean I like him. I do. But True Love?"

"Hmmm…" Snow sips at her drink but Emma can tell she has something to say.

"What?" Emma knows her voice is coming out harsh but she can't help it.

"Nothing! I am sorry I brought it up." Snow raises her hands as if to push the subject away.

They drink their cocoa and sit in silence for a few minutes. Emma's mind whirrs with the idea of True Love. If she is honest with herself she doesn't really understand the concept, not fully. She knew what it felt to love romantically at least she thought she did. She had loved Neal, been willing to do anything for him, right up until the moment he had sent her to prison. And even after all that her love for him had lingered in her heart. She loved her parents. She loved Henry. Her love for Henry had broken a curse, so surely she had True Love with her son. But loving a child was not the same as loving a man. What she felt for Killian was complex and scary. Most days she tried not to think too hard about it. Tried only to enjoy their time together and live in the moment.

Snow stands and takes her empty mug to the sink. She turns and leans against it.

"Look Emma. I know you have a hard time letting people in. Letting yourself love someone, because you are afraid of being hurt."

"It's not…" Snow shakes her head cutting Emma off.

"That's okay because love can hurt. When I could't be with your father I took a forgetting potion because I couldn't handle the pain. But I want you to know Emma, that all the pain I have felt because of my love for your father, all the separations, all the curses, everything. It was worth it. Love. Love is worth it Emma. And maybe you don't see it or you don't want to see it but Killian loves you." Emma had been staring into her cocoa but at these words she looks up up sharply. "And I think you love him Even if you are not ready to admit it."

Emma isn't sure if she is going to agree with her mother or argue but just then the door opens.

Henry comes in first, yawning and rubbing his eyes, followed by David. Emma feels her heart sink a little when Killian isn't with them.

"Where is Killian?" Snow asks.

"Dropped him off at Granny's." Charming replies as he takes off his jacket.

Henry is already heading for his bed when Emma stops him. "Come here kid." She pulls him into her arms and feels a warm glow and rush at the way he snuggles into her for a moment. He is growing so fast and she knows one day he won't be so eager to hug his mom.

"I'm glad you kept your magic." he whispers into her hair.

"Me too kid."

"I love you." he pulls back and shoots her a smile.

"I love you to kid." she ruffles his hair. "Now go to bed."

He nods and stumbles back to the stairs. She watches him, her heart near bursting with love. She thinks about how she would do anything for her son, no matter the cost and she knows that is the essence of True Love. She turns and catches her parent's wrapped in each other's arms taking comfort and support from one another. She feels a sudden longing to feel Killian's arms around her and she lets out a sigh. Causing her parents to turn with questioning looks.

She shakes her head. "Hey Mom. Remember when I said we had equal amounts of wisdom? I take it back."

Snow's face lights up but David still looks confused. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you later." Snow whispers but Emma hears.

"Wait. Do you and Dad talk about us? About Killian and me?"

David seems to have caught on and lets a grin flash across his face. "Emma. You're our daughter of course we talk about you!"

Emma let out a groan. "I'm going to bed." She spins away from the counter and heads for the stairs. She isn't really embarrassed that her parent's discuss her love life. Mostly she is pleased to know that they care because so much of her life nobody had bothered to care at all.

-:-

:-:

:_:

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay guys! This NaNoWriMo stuff takes a lot of time! I hope you like this one! I realized I hadn't written a proper scene between Emma and Snow and thought this worked. Let me know your thoughts and thanks so much for the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys are awesome! **


	10. Chapter 10: Fall

After Emma rushes out of Granny's Snow looks around the table. The Blue Fairy, Belle, David, and Regina are all looking at her expectantly. She averts her gaze, pretending to be interested in the rushing fairies around her. She locks eyes with Rumplestilskin and there is something disconcerting in the way his lips are almost smiling. She looks away and shakes herself internally; the man can't be taking pleasure from the chaos around him, he isn't that evil imp any more. She turns back to the table only to find that everyone is still looking at her. She can't handle their questioning stares, can't handle Regina's pursed lips and disapproving eyes. The room feels suddenly too small and crowded. She turns and flees, letting the door slam behind her. She makes it to the sidewalk before she hears Charming's voice.

"Snow! " She keeps walking, uninterested in anything he has to say. "Snow! Wait!" he catches up to her and places a hand on her shoulder "Just stop."

She turns with tears in her eyes. She isn't sure if they are from anger or sadness; it's probably both.

"I don't want to hear it David!" she pulls out of his grasp. "I don't want to listen to some speech about how I need to have hope. Because I have been mayor for a month, a month." She points wildly at the oncoming cloud her voice rising. "And there is already a curse threatening the entire town. And I can't do anything to stop it. It's going to come and it's going hurt everyone we love and there is nothing we can do. Because our only chance just disappeared down a mine shaft. So spare me the motivational pep talk. Now is not the time. " She dashes the tears from her face and tries to steady her breathing. Her anger is rapidly fading, escaping with the words of her speech, leaving only fear.

"I know." David reaches for her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"What?"

"I agree with you. There is nothing we can do." He shakes his head and Snow sees her own despair reflected in his eyes and it makes everything worse. If he is unable to find a way to have hope then perhaps they are truly lost. He pulls her into his arms in a fierce hug that holds none of it's usual comfort. She wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his shoulder, breathing in. He is her constant and she wonders if they can just stay here, embracing, until the curse hits.

"Really? You know last time I checked true loves hug wasn't able to stop curses." The cold sass of Regina's voice breaks them apart. The former Queen has spent the day questioning Snow's decisions and she doesn't have the strength to put up with it anymore. She turns to face her but keeps an arm firmly wrapped around her husband.

"Save it Regina." David speaks first but Snow follows right behind.

"What do you want?" She can't keep the venom from her voice.

"I want to know the plan." Regina speaks levelly, ignoring their hostility.

"What plan? There is no plan." Snow gives a small shake of her head but resists rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?" Regina places her hands on her hips and looks from Snow to Charming in disbelieve. "You are just giving up? One set back and you are ready to let this frigid witch win?"

"What to you expect us to do?" Snow bites back, hating the ring of challenge in Regina's voice.

"I don't know, something." Regina waves her hands vaguely. "In my experience you two always seem to find a way. You always win."

Snow shakes her head and sighs. Leaning into her husband. "Not today. Today I am fresh out of miracles." Snow closes her eyes.

"No."

Her eyes fly open. "Excuse me?"

Regina steps closer her voice and demeanor firm. "You don't get to give up. You were just telling me yesterday to have hope. That even in the darkest hour there is something to hold on to, to believe in." Her eyes flash between the couple but when they don't respond she continues. "You are going to come up with a plan and we are going to follow it and we are going to beat this witch."

Snow can't help but be proud of Regina for trying, for a moment she almost thinks of believing her. But then her eyes catch sight of the menacing clouds and she shakes her head. "Regina. All I want to do is get Neal from Ruby and hold him as much as I can before I become a danger to everyone around me."

"Ruby! That's it. Snow you're a genius!" David nearly jumps in his excitement and presses a kiss to Snow's wrinkled forehead.

"I am?"

"Yes! Ruby!" David looks expectantly between the two women.

"What does Lassie have to do with anything?" Regina shoots the prince a critical glance.

"Every month Ruby is a danger to everyone. She can control it now but before she learned how…"

"She would lock herself up so she couldn't hurt anyone!" Snow finishes excitedly, catching her husband's vision. They can't stop the curse but maybe they can mitigate the damage.

"Exactly." David's grin grows wider and Snow swears she can see the hope flooding back into his electric blue eyes.

"So we tell everyone to tie themselves up or lock themselves in a room? Keep them separated from each other?" Regina asks, a note of excitement in her own voice.

"Yes. And that will give Emma and Elsa time to figure out how to break the curse." Snow nods her own hope growing with the plan.

"I'll notify the Emergency Alert System." David says before pulling out his phone and walking away.

"We have one of those?" Regina doesn't try to keep the surprise from her voice.

"Well we have Leroy and a mass text message service." Snow manages a small grin.

"That will have to do." Regina nods. "I will go get Henry and then lock myself in my vault."

"Good idea. We will meet Emma at the Sheriff's station and have her put us in the cells."

Regina begins to walk away but Snow calls her back. "Wait." She reaches into her pocket and holds out her hand "Here."

"What's that?" Regina arches an eyebrow as she steps closer.

Snow grins mischievously "A quarter; from the hope commission."

Regina rolls her eyes but smiles before turning and hurrying away.

Everything is a blur as Snow and David rush to get everyone ready for the curse. The plan isn't foolproof but it is something. When it is all settled they make their way to the Sheriff's station. They fall silent as they both try to memorize Neal and wait for Emma to arrive.

"Regina was right you know." David breaks the silence. His arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer. "No matter the odds we have always managed to prevail. We always find each other. You crushed my heart and still figured out a way to keep me alive."

"I know." Snow looks up into his eyes and pulls him down for a kiss. It's soft and tender and tastes of hope. When they pull apart their foreheads met and their breathe steadies.

"Do you remember that day in our castle, when the Blue Fairy told us to have faith that Emma would find us, that she would break the curse? Do you remember what you said?" David asks as his hand caresses her cheek. Snow lifts her eyebrows in surprise because she has been thinking of that exact same moment. How frustrated she was at first with the fairies words. How David had calmed her.

"I don't remember. But I do remember what you said. You told me that life was full of twists and turns and that the curse was just a turn. You said we could find a new happy ending. And you were right. " She pulls away so she can take in his entire face. He leaves his hand anchored to her cheek and she leans into his touch gratefully.

"And you, despite being scared and frustrated, you decided to hope. You chose to believe that Emma would save us. And she did save us and she will save us again. We need to have faith in her one more time."

Snow nods a single tear escaping down her cheek. David wipes it away with a smile. Neal makes a noise in his sleep and squirms against his tight swaddling. They both look down and watch their tiny son, joy tinged with sadness, filling their hearts.

"What about true loves kiss? Do you think it could break this curse?" Snow asks as she adjusts the babies little hat.

"It could. Except once we are cursed we won't be able to truly love each other."

"But Emma is immune. What if she kissed Henry or Killian?" Snow feels Charming going slightly rigid at her words.

"Wait. I thought we agreed that it was too soon for Emma and Hook to be true loves?"

Snow looks at him with a teasing glint in her eyes. "I'm just trying to have hope."

:-:

;_;

(=)

.-.

**Author's Note: Anyone else feel like this scene is absolutely needed? Because Snow and Charming go from hopeless and angry to having faith and hope in Emma, kind of out of nowhere. So lets consider this a deleted scene shall we? Also this is my first time writing Regina...how did I do? Hopefully I made you smile. Thanks for the follows and reviews. It's always a joy to see them in my inbox. **


End file.
